my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Bloom (O
Note: Apple Bloom's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Apple Bloom is a female Earth pony and a member of the Apple family. She is the younger sister of Applejack and Big McIntosh, the granddaughter of Granny Smith, the sister-in-law of Cherry Blossom and the aunt of Jonagold Apple II. Apple Bloom is one of the founding members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club devoted to helping ponies earn their cutie marks. along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. After rebuilting her and her friends' clubhouse after a great storm, she is able to find her talent and get her Cutie Mark. Later in life, she, in order to stop the talent thief, accepts a job in the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy as Head of the Club of Activities. While on the way, she is able to get a dreaming cloak. Personality Apple Bloom is a brave and independant filly, although her big sister Applejack doesn't think that. When everypony feared Zecora, she asserts that she wasn't actually afraid of her and that she's "not a baby" and doesn't need Applejack's protection. When Twilight Sparkle tries to reason everyone into talking to Zecora instead of hiding from her, Apple Bloom is the only pony who listens to and agrees with everything Twilight says. However, Applejack admonishes her with "hush and let the big ponies talk", to which she replies under her breath, "I am a big pony", and leaves to follow Zecora into the Everfree Forest to prove that she isn't as immature and timid as Applejack thinks she is. The other ponies realize Apple Bloom is missing and suspect she's trying to see Zecora. Applejack manages to stop her, though in the process all the six ponies who came after her step in poison joke. When Apple Bloom discovers that Applejack and her friends are "cursed", she goes off into the forest to find Zecora. Then, when tiny Applejack tells her to turn around, Apple Bloom tells her, "Sorry, Applejack, but I'm the big sister now." Finally, when the ponies come to Zecora demanding answers, they find that Apple Bloom is already friends with Zecora and is helping her brew a remedy for the real cause of the "curse". Apple Bloom starts her enthusiastic pursuit of a cutie mark along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. This is a theme that continues through all the series. She is very adamant about finding her cutie mark in the beginning, and manages to persuade Twilight Sparkle to try to magically make her cutie mark appear even though Twilight tells her it's no use. She's very aggressive with her salesmanship when tried to sell apples to get her Cutie Mark, and even tries to force a pony into buying some apples by putting apples in her bag and insinuating the pony was trying to steal them. Apple Bloom and her friend Twist are derisively called "blank flanks" by Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, who invite them to their cute-ceañera to rub it in. Apple Bloom, with Rainbow Dash helping, decides to dedicate herself to getting her cutie mark, but despite her best efforts, she cannot find what she's good at. She feels down and turns to Twist for support, only to find Twist has already gotten her cutie mark. Later at the cute-ceañera she makes friends with two fellow ponies with no cutie marks, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who come to her defense when Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara deride her again. The three blank flanks form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club whose purpose is finding their hidden talents so they can earn their cutie marks. Apple Bloom's focus on getting her cutie mark leads her to make a potion out of Zecora's Heart's Desire plant without permission. At first Apple Bloom is delighted at the effects of the potion, and becomes the focus of attention at her school and in Ponyville, much to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's displeasure. She gets two cutie marks, earning her praise from Applejack, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith for being extra special. After she suffers ill effects from the potion, and eventually gets a disease called "cutie pox", which causes random cutie marks to appear on a pony's body, making them do whatever talent just appeared on their new marks. Zecora, who noticed the plant was missing, comes to Ponyville and offers her a cure, the flower of the Seeds of Truth. Apple Bloom confesses that she took the plant, and the Seeds of Truth grow into a flower, which she promptly eats to cure her of the cutie pox. Even though she tells Twilight that she's learned a lesson about being patient, she quickly loses her patience and resumes searching for her cutie mark. Apple Bloom shows the ability of thinking up great ideas by convincing her Crusader friends to pursue journalism as the means of getting their cutie marks. Her determination carries her as far as damaging the reputation of her siblings for the sake of her goal, although she felt guilt in doing so. After meeting Cherry Blossom and realizing her brother had fallen in love for her, Apple Bloom, with the help of her friends, tried everything to bring them together until they are succeeded in doing so. Skills While preparing to a talent show, Apple Bloom renovates the derelict tree-house to perfection, and the other ponies expect her to handle the creation and design of their set for the talent show, performing acts of carpentry and decoration. She also show this ability of her again when she rebuilt the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse alone, earning then her Cutie Mark. As an adult, Apple Bloom, due to her time as a Cutie Mark Crusader, becomes well versed in recognizing talent, being one of the reasons for her to become head of the Club of Activities of the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy. After getting a dreaming cloak, Apple Bloom gets new abilities. The cloak gives her the ability to give big jumps and regulate the velocity of her fall. It also allows her to use wood nature, despite being in a lesser scale than the one used by Leaf Mane. With it, she can control plants, allowing her to create roots from the grown and use them to attack the enemy or lasso them. With time, Apple Bloom was able to better control her wood nature in a way that she could better manipulate the plants around her. According to Purple Smoke, the cloak, while being used or not, allows her to sense talents and dreams. Relationships Family Granny Smith Granny Smith is Apple Bloom's grandmother and the one that took care of her and her siblings after their parents' death. Big McIntosh Big Mac is Apple Bloom's older brother and they have a close bond. She is the one that helps Big Mac gets close to Cherry Blossom. Applejack Despite her independence, she is very close to her sister, Applejack, and enjoys helping her with the farm chores, as well as competing with her in the Sisterhooves Social competition during the episode Sisterhooves Social. While being briefly estranged from Rarity, her own sister, Sweetie Belle spends most of her first visiting day helping Apple Bloom and Applejack with their chores, and points out how competently the two work together. After noticing how well synchronized the two sisters were in order to herd the sheep, Sweetie Belle is amazed at how well they work together, and says that they worked as if they were "just one pony." Apple Bloom states that she always participates at the Sisterhooves Social alongside her sister, but she openly lets Sweetie Belle borrow Applejack for the Social. She does, however, stress to Sweetie Belle that she's only willing to lend Applejack to her for one day. Cherry Blossom Apple Bloom admires Cherry Blossom and, after realizing his brother had a crush on her, she made everything to bring them together, being succeeded in the task. Jonagold Apple II Jonagold is Applejack's nephew and she loves him very much and has a great pride in him. Family Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life During his older brother's delievering tour, she notices that, when they meet Cherry, Big Mac had fallen in love for Cherry. She and her friends Crusaders start to do everything to bring them together. However, after the Autumn Equinox Ball, Cherry Blossom moves away and starts to avoy Big Mac, much to Apple Bloom's sadness. One day, she is alost hit by a falling tree, but her brother saves her, taking the three instead, what leaves Apple Bloom very scared, but she calmed down once she knows that his brother is okay. Futhermore, this acident gives her one more change to bring her brother and Cherry together, something she is able to do. She becomes very sad, when Cherry tells her she has to return to her home. Apple Wedding With Sky's arrival to Ponyville, Apple Bloom and her friends try everything to prevent him from ruin everything between Cherry and Big McIntosh. They start following Sky, but they are caught by Applejack who makes them promisse not to follow him. Without that option, they started watching Cherry and Big Mac, preparing a picnic and inviting them. When Sky gets out of control, they get to know the truth about Cherry. In "Apple Wedding", she attends the wedding of her brother and Cherry. The Light Kingdom In "A Destructive Power", Apple Bloom is in the welcome home party Pinkie Pie organizes to Twilight and Blue, where she and her friends meets Heartbeat and notice her Cutie Mark. When the four are playing, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear to bully them and ended up throwing Heartbeat's teddy bear to a tree. This leads Heartbeat starting to unleash her tremendous power that gets out of controll. Fortunately, she is calmed down. The Taking of Tartarus In "Little Box of Horrors", Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo meet Pandora, a blank-flank filly who helps them against Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. However, she is one of the Lord of Chaos' villains who uses the fillies and their desire to get their Cutie Marks to find her box and opened it, to release the darkness that is still there. Fortunately, she is stopped by Purple Smoke, Melody and Applejack. In "The Revenge of the Trix", she whiteness how Cherry Blossom is kidnaped by her old foes in her home world. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Apple Bloom helps her famitly to keep Arbor's plans from invading their farm. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Apple Bloom attends Star Knight's birthday party. Finding True Talents In "How to Rebuild a Tree House", after learning that her cousin, Babs Seed, got her Cutie Mark, Apple Bloom becomes a little down because she wondered what would happen when she and her friends got their respective Cutie Marks. But Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are able to cheer her up. Then Purple Smoke appears and says them, after they had try to make him say what their talents were, that their time was coming. At the morning after a great storm, the Crusaders find their clubhouse ruined. They try to search for a new one, but to not avail. Purple Smoke appears before Apple Bloom when she is alone and comments that, as she and her friends gave up of it so easily it was because the clubhouse was not important for them after all. During that night, Apple Bloom realizes the importance the clubhouse had in her and her friends' lives and she goes to fix it. By morning, Applejack finds her sister in the now reconstructed clubhouse and witness how Apple Bloom gets her Cutie Mark. In "Racing for the Mark", she faces Diamond Tiara after getting her Cutie Mark and is able to handle it very well. Then, she and Sweetie Belle help Scootaloo training to the race Rainbow Dash is organizing and then they watch her friend winning the race that leads her to get her Cutie Mark. In "A Diamond Never Breaks", she, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle help Pipsqueak in being voted class president against Diamond Tiara and they are successful. Unlike Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Schootaloo don't feel sorry for Diamond Tiara. She was shocked when Sweetie Belle asked to Diamond Tiara to be her partner in the task Cheerilee gave to them, but she accepted that. After Diamond Tiara rebells against her mother, defending Sweetie Belle and saying she wanted to have friends, Apple Bloom, just like the other, becomes surprised. In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she helps in setting of the play Melody is organizing by painting the backgrounds. In "Epilogue - Memories of a Great Crusade", Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle remember all their adventures as Crusaders. Then Purple Smoke invites them to help him to spread the magic of the Cutie Marks by helping others find their Cutie Marks or their meaning, keeping so their club. Then, they accept Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in their club. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with the other Crusaders. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she goes call her nephew and Star, saying them it was time to go to the theatre to watch the pageant. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "The Academy Reception", it's revealed that Apple Bloom is the new Head of the Club House of the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy, being introduced as such during the reception, much to Star's curiosity of why. In "A Secret Mission", it's revealed that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were recruited by Purple Smoke and Mirror Coat to find the talent thief after they were chosen by the Tree of Crisis. After the reception, the three of them talk about their mission. In "Pursuing the Talent Thief", Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo go after the talent thief, patrolling Leafgreen. They eventually find and chase a suspect, but they end up losing him. In "A Dream Come True...", the Cutie Mark Crusaders are in Las Pegasus spending the weekend. Apple Bloom isn't sure about spending time out of the academy, fearing the talent thief could take advantage of their absence to strike. That change when they meet Rara, who is a promissing singer. They help her performing her permiere at a resort hotel. Rara is a success and she has her dream come true. That leads the CMCs to feel a strange feeling that appears to let them stronger. Feeling then that Rara was in trouble, they went to her dressing room and found out she is missing. They quickly realized she was abducted by the talent thief. After making an excuse to Gladmane regarding Rara's disappearance, the CMCs decide to search for her. In "The Forest of Lost Talents", Apple Bloom has the idea of asking Mirror Coat to help them decypher Sweetie Belle's dream. After getting a lead on Rara, the Cutie Mark Crusaders go investigate her dressing room, finding not only her missing earring, but also the same golden dust the talent thief has been using. At that moment, a portal opens and it takes them to Neverland, where they discover they are using special cloaks that gives them powers. They search for Rara in the forest, eventually finding her. They try to bring her back through the portal, while trying to defend her and themselves from shadow creatures. When Rara tries to escape using the golden dust, she is trapped by a magic force that makes her disappear and expells the CMCs from Neverland. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", Purple Smoke meets with the Cutie Mark Crusaders who reveal to him the mysterious cloaks they got. He becomes surprised to see them, saying that they are dreaming cloaks, the "Talent version" of the Thirteenth Note, explaining them to the CMCs. At the next day, Purple Smoke helps the CMCs explore their new powers. Later, using her new powers, Apple Bloom is able to catch the mysterious creature that has been wandering at the school that is revealed to be Silver Wind in her pony-wolf form. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", Apple Bloom is present when the the headmistresses revert Silver Wind back to her pony form. At the next day, she and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders have a "dream vision" of Silver Wind, indicating that she is close to find her talent and that she may be the next target of the talent thief. They go to find her, doing it in time of saving her from a crocodile creature. They are able to fend off the crocodile and then help Silver Wind find a way to control her pony-wolf form and get her Cutie Mark. In "Hunting the Predator", the Cutie Mark Crusaders call Purple Smoke to analize the mysterious watch, but he doesn't know that much, as it is out of his time and, not knowing its origin, is difficult to know how it works. After getting to know the CMCs got the watch from a mysterious crocodile, he recognized him as being Cragadile. He decides to help the CMCs capture him, tracking him. However, he is tracking them as well, hunting the CMCs for his watch. They are able to escape him, but they use the watch to lure him into a trap, with Sweetie Belle bringing him to a place where Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Purple Smoke wait to attack. They defeat him but he manages to take the watch and returns to Neverland. Purple Smoke then reveals to the CMCs the existence of Neverland. In "Stylist Wanted", Apple Bloom and Scootaloo watch over Sweetie Belle as she uses the pixie dust they have to go to Neverland through her dreams to contact Rara. Once sensing Sweetie Belle in danger they bring her back. Having now a clue to follow, the Cutie Mark Crusaders prepare themselves to go, but they notice movement from Cragadile and have a dream vision of a talented fashion designer in a fashion school in Manehatten, so they go there to save that new talent. Arriving to the fashion school, they meet with Rarity who reveals that she knows about their mission, having been told by Twilight who told to her friends. She guides them to Cragadile's next target, Coco Pommel, and they help the latter to find her own style. At the time of the fashion show, the CMCs model Coco Pommel's dresses, but while they do so, Cragadile kidnaps her. The CMCs chase after him and are able to beat him, forcing him to return to Neverland and rescuing Coco Pommel. Later, they have a vision of Coco Pommel lost in Neverland, realizing that the one they rescue was not Coco Pommel. In "The Shadow Double", the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to investigate Coco Pommel's double by going to Prim Hemline's fashion party, eventually discovering that the double was a shadow creature from Neverland. At the next day, they have a new dream vision about their next talent: Coral Shine, who has a talent for modeling. With help from Rarity, they are able to groom her talent and, when Coral Shine is almost kidnap by the fake Coco Pommel and another shadow creature, the CMCs are able to save her. After that, they are able to make Coral Shine model Rarity's creation in her fashion show, making her dream come true. In "An Explosive Temper", Apple Bloom and the Crusaders come across Jonagold and Star talking about the former's crush on Carrot Cake and give some romance advices to him. When she and Scootaloo see Sweetie Belle starting acting out about Spike not coming for Heart's Warming, they take her away. They try to calm her down, but without success. The latter then decides to go to Las Pegasus investigate the lead on the watch given to them by Rara. In "Lord of the Rink", Apple Bloom and the other Crusaders return to the academy after the winter break. At the day before the classes start, they talk about the lead Sweetie Belle followed. At the next day, the students start going to the winter activities organized by Apple Bloom. During that, the Crusaders have a dream vision with Gust who, despite already having a Cutie Mark, is revealed to love ice dancing. The Crusaders, observing how Midnight is trying to help Gust overcome his fear of telling his friends and parents about his love for ice dancing, decide to interveen only if necessary. After Gust is able to confess everything to his parents, Apple Bloom watches him performing with Midnight. In "The Shaman", the Cutie Mark Crusaders have a dream vision of the next talent. The vision leads them to the Temple of Concord, where a fighting competition will take place. There, they meet Night Glide, who is able to make it to the final round, facing the Shaman. When she is about to win, the Shaman blinds everyone present so he can kidnap Night Glide. He is able to send her to Neverland, but before he can pass through, he is prevented by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They fight, but, eventually, they are able to defeat and capture him. In "The Queen of the Shattered Dream", Apple Bloom watches Scootaloo interrogate the Shaman, getting information about the identity of the Talent Thief by threatening the Shaman with destroying his stones. While they go outside to contact him, the Shaman escapes. The Crusaders then have a dream vision of a young pianist in Canterlot. There, they help Chrome Note to express to the public his love for rock and roll. Before he can perform, the Shaman tries to kidnap him, but he stopped by Sweetie Belle. The Crusaders then observe Chrome Note performing and get his Cutie Mark. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", the Cutie Mark Crusaders meet with Purple Smoke who congratulates them for their good work in protecting Chrome Note. They then ask him about the Queen of Neverland and he tells them about her. Following his advice, the Crusaders decide to clear their minds by organizing a camping trip with the first years. Noticing the absence of the twins, Silver Wind, Gallus and Gust, they come to their rescue, facing Smee and the zombie pirates. The Crusaders are subdued by the zombie pirates, until Midnight uses her dark magic to knock them down. This forces the villains to retreat to Neverland. In "Target: Midnight", the Cutie Mark Crusaders meet with Star when he was looking for Midnight, when they have a dream vision. Star notices that and, after getting to know it's about his sister, he uses his sage mode to locate Midnight. The four of them arrive to where Midnight was, along with Purple Smoke, and defeat the zombie pirates. After that, he and Midnight get to know about the Crusaders' mission. In "The Watch and the Hook", Apple Bloom is scolded by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo for not telling them that Star knew about their dream cloaks. She then reveals to them that Moonlight also knows about it. Purple Smoke then appears to the Cutie Mark Crusaders to tell them he, thanks to some magic from Time Turner that he was able to replicate, was able to locate the watch and identify the pony who had it. With that, he was able to get her scent and give it to the CMCs. After he is gone and they prepare themselves to go to Las Pegasus, they have a double dream vision about Sunny and Atlanta. With to much on their hooves, they decide to split ways, with Apple Bloom being in charge of Sunny. In "Endangered Talents", Apple Bloom approaches Sunny at the greehouse with Midnight and voluntaries herself to teach her to control her wood nature. With a little practice, Sunny soon starts to master her wood nature and eventually gets her Cutie Mark: a sun-looking sunflower. Just as she got her Cutie Mark, Smee appears with three of his zombie pirates, wanting to capture her. Apple Bloom fights the zombie pirates, despite struggling doing it because being outnumbered. After Smee sneeks upon Sunny and grabs her, Apple Bloom gets distracted enough for the pirates to subdue her. When Smee takes Sunny to Neverland and the zombie pirates retreat, Apple Bloom tries to reach the portal, but it closes before she can get there. In "Shadows on the Snow", Apple Bloom and Scootaloo received a distress call from Sweetie Belle, but, because of the distance, the call is disrupted. Star returns and, after he tells them about what happened in Las Pegasus, he teleports them to Mount Everhoof. In "Entering in Neverland", Star uses Kurama's energy avatar to bring himself, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to the Watchmaker's tower. Arriving to the wooden bridge that leads to there, Kurama senses a trap and Star, after undoing his tailed beast form, goes there to deactivate it. They arrive to the tower and Star uses his sage mode to sense what happened there. After concluding that Sweetie Belle and Hook were captured by Tinkerbell's minions and finding the broken watch, the trio goes to the Watchmaker's tower that Star, who reveals that he contacted Twilight in search of intel about the Watchmaker, is able to open. After he is able to diactivate the Watchmaker's traps, the trio is greeted by him. After examing the watch, the Watchmaker says that he can't fix the watch, saying that maybe his granddaugter and apprentice, Atlanta, is able to fix it as she has more talent than him for watchmaking. The trio returns to the academy, where they are joined by Midnight, and they go see Atlanta and convince her to fix the magic watch. With the watch now fixed, the two Crusaders prepare themselves to save the kidnapped talents, when the Tree of Life summons Midnight to help them. However, Midnight, traumatized with her inability to control her powers that caused her to froze when Sunny was taken, refuses to go and runs away. Eventually she returns, now with her self-belief repaired, and sh, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo go to Neverland. In "Tiger Lily", Apple Bloom arrives to Neverland with Midnight and Scootaloo. When Midnight is attacked by Cragadile, the Crusaders protect her. The three of them are able to knock down him and then pursue him through the forest. When Cragadile disappears, they realize they are inside a trap. When plants start to threat them, but the trio is saved by a mysterious mare who then reveals herself as being Tiger Lily once they got to her camp. Once there, Tiger Lily explains to them who their real enemy is: a shadow that had possessed Tinkerbell and then went to take over Neverland and enslave its inhabitants. Tiger Lily, when asked by Midnight about a way to defeat the Shadow, gives her a jewel that can be used to seal Tinkerbell. Despite her doubts about being able to pull it off, Midnight accepts to do it. When Scootaloo asked how they will use that jewel, Apple Bloom has the idea of delivering Midnight to her. In "Midnight's Last Stand", the Crusaders, Midnight and Tiger Lily arrive to the Shadow's lair and fight her minions, imprisoning them with Midnight's blacklight nature. After defeating all the minions, the Shadow joins the fight, but she subdues them with her bell. However, they are saved by Sweetie Belle, who has been released by Hook. Disarmed of her bell, the Shadow retreats to the edge of Midnight who she had been able to capture, with the shadow creatures blocking their way. After the Shadow is sealed and the shadows disperse, the abducted talents are released, much for the Crusaders' happiness. When they go see what happened with Midnight, they got concerned after Sunny told them what happened. In "The Return of Neverland", Apple Bloom askes Tiger Lily and the Shaman about a way to free Midnight, even if that will bring the Shadow back as well. Tiger Lily replies that only Sunny is able to do it, as her magic is equally powerful and yet opposite to Midnight's. However, when Sunny is about to do it, Hook and his pirates appear and subdue them all, using Tinkerbell's bell. Fortunately, Sweetie Belle is able to unlock the power of her magical pearl and transform into her siren form, being then able to chase the pirates away. After that, Sunny releases Midnight and Tinkerbell and she and the fairy queen are able to revive the Tree of Life and, by extension, Neverland. After that, Tinkerbell gives them one of the watches so they can give to Twilight and her Generals and so they cross the portal back home. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are congratulated by Purple Smoke for the good job they did. When asked by him about what they would do next, Apple Bloom said she wanted to continue to work at the academy. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Apple Bloom is the first Cutie Mark Crusader to get a Cutie Mark. *Apple Bloom was only an baby when her parents disappear, being the only one of the Apple siblings to not have any memory of them. *Apple Bloom is the first sentient natural wood nature user to be shown after Leaf Mane. References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Apple Family Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Staff